De nubes y formas
by Agnes Moonhallow
Summary: Tirados en el césped del Regent's Park, Harry y Hermione compiten por quién encuentra más nubes con forma creíble, el problema es que Harry parece obviar la palabra "creíble".


_Los personajes aquí citados no me pertenecen, sino hace rato hubieran acabado juntos. Los responsables del desmadre son Jk. Rowling y la Warner que se compró los derechos._

 _ **De nubes y formas**_

\- Esa nube de allí se parece a un volcán en erupción - Señaló Hermione a su derecha con el dedo hacia el cielo. Harry y ella se hallaban tirados sobre el césped del Regent's Park, en una pequeña colina poco concurrida del parque, al norte de la ciudad. Tomados de la mano, se habían dispuesto a competir por quién encontraba más nubes con forma. La condición era que debían ser figuras creíbles, que el otro reconociese que sí tenían forma de algo. El problema era que Harry parecía obviar la palabra "creíble".

\- ¿Cuál? No la veo - frunció el ceño mientras trataba de darle forma a una nube que más le parecía un árbol.

\- ¡Esa de allí! - Volvió a señalarle con más entusiasmo - ¡Te gané! Llevo cinco figuras y tú apenas tres - Sonrió autosuficiente mientras se volteaba rodando de costado hacia Harry, su cabello desperdigado sobre el césped y el sol cayéndole de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que el joven mago se topara con la mejor imagen del día. Rió divertido a su lado, Hermione nunca dejaría de ser competitiva.

\- ¡No seas tramposa, eso es un árbol! - Le replicó señalando hacia el mismo lugar - Eso ni siquiera tiene forma de montaña, Hermione. ¡Merlín, si casi puedo contarle las ramas! - Vio con deleite cómo su novia rodaba los ojos en su clásico gesto de estar exasperándose. Quiso soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo. En realidad sí parecía un volcán, quizá con mucha imaginación hasta podía parecerse a la melena de Hagrid, pero era obvio que no iba a dejarse ganar otra vez. Su orgullo pedía a gritos una reinvindicación.

\- ¡No seas un mal perdedor! - bufó impaciente - Sé perfectamente que lo haces adrede, Harry. Reconozco de lejos cuándo estás mintiendo descaradamente – él le sonrió de lado. Era cierto, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta - ¿Aún después de todo este tiempo pretendes engañarme?

\- Yo no veo nada - Harry levantó las dos manos y las colocó por detrás de su cabeza posando despreocupadamente - Convénceme de lo contrario y seré yo mismo el que celebre tu victoria - Sonrió con malicia.

\- Pan comido - Dijo Hermione con más confianza de lo que le gustó escuchar a Harry. Para cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, ya la tenía pegada a su costado, su mano acariciando su pecho y una pierna enredada entre las suyas. Pero lo más mortificante eran sus labios bastante cerca de su cuello. Oh no, no debería haberla provocado de esa manera. En un parque infantil, a plena luz del día y en un descampado como ése. Ella sabía que él perdía fácilmente el control en ese tipo de juegos.

\- Esto es bajo, Hermione – le advirtió nervioso, mientras la escuchaba reír por lo bajo con su aliento haciéndole temblar de expectación - Esto sí es jugar sucio - le reclamó disfrutando del contacto de su novia. Ya había empezado a acalorarse y Hermione apenas lo había tocado. Ella sabía el poder que tenía sobre él. Si estaban en ese parque ahora, era porque Hermione había insistido en tomar sol después de haber estado casi 36 horas encerrados en su habitación. Él, por supuesto, había aceptado a regañadientes.

\- Me dijiste que tratara de convencerte – le susurró con los labios pegados al lóbulo de su oreja. La sintió suspirar y lanzar un gemido bajo, ¡cómo le nublaba los sentidos escucharla así! - Estoy preguntándome cómo vas a pagarme esta apuesta...- Sonrió divertida cuando lo sintió tensarse, acercó sus labios a su cuello y dejó un beso casto allí.

Harry se estremeció, no podía perder la cabeza, no en un parque. Hizo aplomo de su cordura y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en…gruñó cuando sintió sus labios succionar con fuerza. _"Quidditch"_ , pensó con desesperación, eso tenía que salvarlo… _Maldición_ _¿Cómo era que se jugaba el quidditch?_

\- Había pensado que tal vez podía aceptar tu propuesta de dormir en Grimmauld Place esta semana...- Merlín, estaba soñando. Había rogado casi dos semanas para que dijera que sí. Y ahora ella… _Uhmm_ … Sintió los labios de Hermione asaltando su cuello otra vez. Esta vez fue subiendo hasta su mandíbula, y una vez allí la aprisionó con sus labios, y cuando lo mordió-

\- Tú ganas - Dijo con un gruñido, girando sobre ella y aprisionándola sobre el césped, la castaña soltó un grito de sorpresa por la nueva posición en la que se encontraba- Haré lo que sea, lo juro.- Bajó despacio hasta sus labios, sin perder de vista su sonrisa triunfadora. La besó con intensidad. Había tomado sus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas, inmovilizándolas. La sentía removerse contra su cuerpo, provocándole, gimiendo contra sus labios.

\- ¡QUÉ SINVERGUENZAS! -

Apenas escucharon el grito ahogado de una mujer a sus espaldas, Hermione no dudó en empujar a Harry hacia un lado y ponerse de pie inmediatamente. Harry tomado con la guardia baja aún seguía tirado sobre el césped. Intentaba no reírse ante una Hermione sonrojada que actuaba como una niña pillada en una travesura y una señora regordeta con el rostro rojo de la rabia. Iba con un niño, que supuso no tendría más de ocho años, al que le cubría los ojos con las manos. Qué exagerada, si apenas estaban compartiendo un par de besos. Se paró con dificultad y se colocó detrás de Hermione, tomándola del hombro y provocando que ella voltease a verlo con precaución.

\- Lo lamentamos mucho, señora.- La castaña dijo avergonzada - No volverá a pasar.

\- ¡Este es un parque infantil! Cómo se atreven a hacer ese tipo de escenas sex-

\- Señora, solo estábamos besándonos- replicó Harry tranquilamente.

\- ¡Esos no eran solo besos! ¡Cómo se atreve! ¿Se da cuenta que un niño de 7 años ha podido presenciar una escena de-

\- Tranquilícese señora, no pensábamos llegar tan lejos aquí mismo - dijo esta vez Harry con voz alarmada.

\- ¡Harry! -

\- ¿Qué? ¿O es que sí pensábamos llegar hasta...- Le susurró a su novia con sorpresa.

\- ¡Shhh! - Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¡Tienen suerte de que no llame a la policía ahora mismo! -

\- No es necesario, ya nos vamos - Volteó hacia Harry y lo agarró de la mano - Disculpe las molestias, señora. Que pase buena tarde.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás con Harry a su espalda, hasta que la señora volteó sobre sí misma con su hijo y se fue caminando murmurando ofuscada.

\- Eso ha estado mal, Harry - Ella aún estaba con las mejillas arreboladas y él no hacía más que pensar que se veía hermosa así - No pongas esa cara, no es gracioso. ¡Un niño estaba viéndonos! - Aunque él no estaba sonriendo por la situación de haber sido atrapados sino por verla avergonzada, decidió no replicarle. Tenía razón.

\- Bueno, tranquila. No volverá a pasar. De todas formas el Hide Park me parecía más bonito que éste. - La abrazó por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

\- No volveremos a besarnos de esa manera en público - Harry hizo un puchero mientras se acomodaba las gafas redondas sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- Bueno dado que tú comenzaste...-

\- Pero tú perdiste el control, yo apenas y te rocé...- Hermione rió divertida abrazándolo por la cintura.

\- Muy astuta, Srta. Granger - Dijo él entre dientes. La castaña se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo vendrás conmigo a Grimmauld Place? - Sonrió triunfal.

\- Dije que _tal vez_ podía aceptar tu propuesta...- Harry dejó de sonreír.

\- Oh no, Hermione... no es en serio-

\- Creo que nublas tus sentidos muy rápido cariño, debiste escucharme más atentamente - dijo en su clásico tono sabidillo.

\- No puedo creer que haya caído otra vez...- Harry chasqueó la lengua, dejó de abrazarla y colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón fingiendo estar molesto.

Hermione se puso por delante de él y colocó sus brazos rodeando su cuello, enternecida con su actitud de niño.

\- Iré contigo hoy, Harry - Vio con deleite cómo esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Pero tengo una condición.- Hermione posó uno de sus dedos sobre su nariz - Promete que me dejarás salir de la habitación para ir a trabajar- Harry rodó los ojos.

\- Hermione estás de vacaciones...-

\- Tengo que apresurarme con esa ley sino todo el trabajo que he hecho se irá al traste, Harry – le dijo con advertencia. Harry le sonrió de lado, sabía que era imposible que Hermione pusiera el placer por encima de sus obligaciones, así se había enamorado de ella y había aceptado el paquete completo.

\- Vale, pero yo también tengo una condición-

\- ¿Cuál?-

\- Yo cocino- Sonrió burlón mientras veía cómo el rostro de Hermione se ponía furibundo. Cómo odiaba recordar que no era buena en algo, lo soltó del cuello y se volteó caminando hacia la salida con pasos agigantados. Harry riendo relajado salió corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzar a abrazarla por detrás. - Comería todo de ti, lo juro - Le dijo susurrándole sugestivo en el oído y sintiendo cómo se estremecía en sus brazos.

\- Creo que ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo fuera de la habitación...- le respondió Hermione sonriéndole, miró hacia los lados cautelosa y tras verificar que no hubiese nadie cerca, los desapareció.

Nota mental de la autora:

 _No dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, sino te ocurrirá lo que hoy: descubrir que has tenido una historia lista sin publicar desde hace 10 meses._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 _Hola harmonys ;)_

 _No sé por qué no publiqué esto antes, sinceramente no recuerdo. Hoy lo he descubierto revisando mis archivos: es una historia cortita, pero significativa. Recuerdo que la primera versión era un desastre en la narración, pero creo que ahora he logrado pulirla lo suficiente. Si hay algún error de narración ¿me lo hacen saber? Estoy tratando de mejorar en esto._

 _Por cierto el título alude un poco al título de mi historia: De apuestas y disfraces. Creo que en un futuro los colocaré a todos en un solo apartado, porque tendrán el mismo estilo: one shots sin una trama complicada, sino más bien con pequeñas historias sobre su convivencia como pareja. No necesariamente con un orden cronológico o una relación entre éstas._

 _Gracias por pasarse a leer, un review alegraría sobremanera a esta humilde aprendiz de escritora._

 _Ahora sí, vuelvo a mi vida muggle que en estos momentos se haya en medio de finales y a punto de culminar su carrera universitaria._

 _Besos,_

 _Agnes Moonhallow._


End file.
